Always Our Goddess
by AuroraExecution
Summary: The thoughts of the three dead Gold Saints during the Hades Chapter Sanctuary. Please review.


**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Saint Seiya. (Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer the first time, for any of you who may have read this before I edited it.)

**Notes**: These are the thoughts of the three renegade Gold Saints (Saga, Camus, and Shura) during the Hades Sanctuary Chapter. If you've seen that Chapter, you should understand what's going on. If you haven't, be warned about spoilers. Also, the scenes in my fic are not back to back in the show.

Saga's thoughts are in regular font, _Camus's thoughts are in italics_, and **Shura's thoughts are in bold**.

* * *

**1. Death**

I didn't want to do it. Shaka, why did you tell us to kill you? We were Gold Saints together, once. Why did you have to die?

_He gave us the solution because he understood. Maybe not why we're doing this, but he understood that we are still in this together, and we are all Athena's Saints. That's why he sacrificed his life. _

**Shaka was always wise. We won't waste the chance he gave us. Let's go.  
**

**

* * *

**

**2. Decision**

Mu, why are you standing here, who were so serenely above it all? Why are we fighting? Do you not understand that I do not want to fight you? It is for Athena, Athena who…

_We must, Saga. We must use the attack again. I know it's forbidden, but what does it matter? We've already used it once and broken Athena's law. There's nothing more to lose. For Athena, we must go on. _

**It's the man with nothing left who can make anything possible. Now that even our righteousness has been taken away by the forbidden attack, we can accomplish anything. What will Hades do, take away our souls? They always belonged to Athena anyway, so what'll it matter if we sacrifice them for her?**

_Shura's right, Saga. We can't hesitate anymore. _

I know. It's just hard to do this against others of our own, other Gold Saints.

_They'll understand, one day. I understand how you feel, but we have no other choice. _

All right then.

**On the count of three…**

**

* * *

**

**3. Reflection**

_I'm sorry, Milo. Please, forgive me. Believe me, we never meant our goddess harm. Only we couldn't tell you why because he was always watching us. _

**Aiolia, I wish you'd listen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know…your brother…he was more deserving to be a Saint than I…I didn't know…I'm sorry. I didn't get to tell you, but please, know that I never meant…**

Mu, you're carrying me. Why? I don't deserve to be riding on your back. Do you hate me? Because I hate myself. I am always a traitor.

_Don't hate yourself too much. We're doing this for Athena, for Shion and the others, but also for the Saints still alive. So, Saga, we must not give up. Not until we do what we've come to do. _

**Listen to Camus, Saga. We don't have time to regret our actions. I…we've all…done horrible things to make us hate ourselves. Athena is waiting. No more self-pity.**

**

* * *

**

**4. Goddess  
**

Athena!

**Athena!**

_Athena_…

No! Don't fall…don't die…

_Kill me, Milo, I'm sorry. _

No!

**Why? Why did she have to…? I'm sorry, Athena.**

**

* * *

**

**5. Farewell**

**Shiryuu, never forget the sword-in-the-stone Excalibur that I have given you. It is my soul in your arm. It's up to you now.**

_Hyoga, remember what I told you about the Aurora Execution. Never stop fighting for Athena, even if you lose everything. _

Seiya, Shun. Listen. I'm sorry for pushing so many burdens on to all of you. I'm sorry. Protect Athena.

_We must go now. The day is up. _

**They'll take care of things. Don't worry.**

_They always have. I believe in them. So did Mu and the others. _

I understand. They'll make it. We have to give them the chance to be men. Let's go now…no regrets, huh?

**None.**

_Never. _

I suppose it's goodbye then. Our existence is fading again.

_Goodbye, Hyoga, remember…_

**Goodbye, Shiryuu…**

Goodbye, Seiya, Shun, everyone.

_Athena…_

**Athena…**

Athena…forgive us…we always tried to be loyal. Maybe in the end we failed, but perhaps it was success. Perhaps it was what you wanted, our goddess. Did you know, you were always our goddess.

End.


End file.
